


RPF Drabbles

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Just a few drabbles!





	1. Daveed x Reader Smut

“Shhh, baby”, he cooed, “You can take it. There you go”

Daveed moves the vibrator from your clit to your dripping pussy. You were helpless, hanging from the swing in your bedroom. Your hands were tied behind your back with your moans barely escaping. He gagged you the second you reached the bedroom.

He slides the vibrator in and grins as you struggle to keep still.

“I’ve been waiting for this (Y/N). All those times you teased me over the phone are finally catching up to you”

The Cheshire grin on his face grew. There was no escaping now, not that you wanted try. 

With your legs spread wide open, Daveed kneeling in front of you and wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking as hard as he could. Your entire bodies trembled as you moaned as loud as the gag would allow.

“Your not allowed to cum yet since you want to be a fuckin’ tease”

As he continued to suck on your clit, you felt yourself nearing the edge. There was nothing holding you back. He moved away with a scowl on his face.

“What did I tell you”, Daveed smirked while slapping your pussy

You trembled again, eyes rolling back. You wanted to beg him to do it again. He stepped away knowing exactly what to do next. He walked to the closet and came back with a riding crop. 

“Keep your legs open”

He eyed your pussy before slapping it with the ridding crop. Your back arched off the swing as you squeezed your eyes shut. He grinned at your reaction before slapping you again. You knew you wouldn’t last much longer and you didn’t care what your punishment would be if you came without permission.

On the fifth smack, you orgasm hit you harder than before. Daveed quickly pulled the vibrator out ans pressed it against your sensitive clit. You tried your best to back away, but he pulled the swing closer and pressed it directly on your clit.

You thought he would stop once you came down from your high, but he gave you a devious grin and turned the vibrator to high. He leaned forward, biting your neck.

Once you were on the brink of your second orgasm, he bit down even harder. You screamed as your second orgasm washed over you. 

As you tried yo catch your breath, Daveed pulled you down and grabbed a fist full of your hair. Your legs wobbled as he pushed you on your knees next to the bed. 

The gag was removed and so were his boxers. He cock inches from your face. 

“What did I tell you?”, he growled 

When you didn’t answer, eyes still fixated on the precum dripping from his cock, he pulled you by your hair.

“What did I tell you slut?”, he whispered in your ear

“N..not to cum”

“And how many times did you cum?”

“Twice but..”, you whimpered

He pulled your hair a little harder and you gave in.

“I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and see how much you can take since you like running your mouth so much”

He eyed you carefully, “Color?”

“Green”

He smiled before pushing his tip against your lips. You sucked it as hard as he did before. Silently, you praised yourself when he cursed under his breath. 

Daveed’s cock was larger than anyone you had ever been with. Taking him in entirely seemed like an impossible task. You wrapped your hands around his cock, touching what you could fit in. 

Soon, he pulled you hands away and ordered you to put them behind your back. He slowly slid himself farther into your mouth then out again. Each time going in farther than before. You chocked when he was halfway through and he allowed you to catch your breath. When his tip hit the back of throat, you tried to breathe through it.

He pulled back, then slammed his cock all the way to the back of your throat. He started off slow, then sped up, not waiting for your to catch your breath. Spit dripped form your mouth as you were finally able to breathe. 

His moans echoed throughout the room as his thighs began to shake.

“Fuck”, he nearly screamed

You squeezed your thighs together. Hearing him moan is what turns you on the most. You moaned with his cock still in your mouth. 

He thrusted as hard as he could before pulling out and stroking himself. The dazed look in his eyes made you yearn for his cock in your mouth again.

“Shit baby, I’m almost there”, his voice shook

You leaned in as let a long moan and his warm cum spilled on to your face. You opened your mouth to suck his tip, allowing the rest of his cum to drip down your throat. 

When he finally came down from his high, a wild grin grew across his face. 

“Your face looks so pretty covered in my cum”

You gasped as he slowly rubbed circles against your clit and slipped his tongue in your mouth, sighing in satisfaction.

“Welcome home”, you said, voice still hoarse

He smiled once more, knowing the affect he had on you.


	2. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x Reader

Your hands were tied above your head, your legs spread far apart. Daveed’s lips wrapped around your clit, sucking it softly. You tried to push your hips forward for more friction, but his hands pinned you to the bed.

He hummed in approval when you finally kept still. 

“Daveed”, you moaned

He sucked your clit harder until you were close to having your second orgasm. He felt your body shake as you jerked your hips towards his face. You came again, unable to keep yourself still like he wanted.

Daveed grinned at you laying helpless on the bed. You both knew you were slowly slipping into subspace and would be willing to do anything for him. 

He rubbed your throbbing clit as he slipped two fingers in. You voice was too weak to tell him it was too much. 

“Who else can make this wet? Hmm?”

“You”, you moaned

He curled his fingers and your back arched off the bed. He smirked as he went back to sucking your clit. He added another finger and curled them again, roughly stroking your g spot.

Your eyes rolled back, a moan barely escaping your lips. You gasped as your entire body shook as you came.

Daveed sat up with wide eyes, his mouth, chin, and chest were soaked along with the sheets underneath you. 

“That’s new”

He smiled cockily as he eventually gave you your fourth orgasm. You were exhausted, yet you still wanted him to fuck you. He was on his knees staring down at you, stroking his cock.

You bit your as you felt your pussy quiver.

“You want my it? Beg for my cock like the little slut you are”

He lined himself up with your core and slowly slides his tip in, only to pull it out and push it in again.

“Daveed, please”

“Please what, slut?”

“Please fuck me. I want your cock. I need it”, you begged

“Oh, the little whore  _needs_  me?”

You didn’t have the chance to answer before he shoved his cock in you as hard as he could. Your body shook at the intensity, but you were excited for the orgasm that was guaranteed after.


	3. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

“Bend over”, Daveed sneered, “Now”

“Make. Me”, you spat

Daveed walked over to you, towering over you. He grabbed you by your hair, pulling you to the couch and bending you over his lap. The second you screamed, you felt his slap your ass as hard as he could.

“You want everyone to hear you, you dirty whore?”

You whimpered in response as he slapped you again.

The vibrator in your pussy was on high and soaked from your last orgasm. He slipped his fingers in with the toy, coating his fingers.

He immediately pulled them out, pushing one finger against your anus. He managed to get two fingers in and you melted into his lap.

“Dav–”

He curled his fingers.

“What was that?”

“Sir. I’m so sorry sir”

“Oh now the slut is sorry”, he mocked, curling his fingers again

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube off the table and made quick work of it.

“You don’t cum until I tell you to”

It was all he said before he sunk into your ass. You tightened around him. The way he roughly pounded into you and the vibrations from the toy were driving you insane. You were almost there.

He gripped your hips tighter as you fell into him.

“Almost there”, he groaned as he oulled the toy out and pressed it against your clit

You felt like you were floating. Your orgasm washed over you, just as poured himself inside, cursing in the process. Byt he time he pulled the toy away, you were still shaking. You felt the cum pour out of your ass and Daveed grinned at the sight. 

Watching you come undone was his favorite thing to see.


	4. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

You stumbled into your apartment with Daveed’s arms wrapped around your waist. You pushed him back into the door to get it shut and locked. He kisses you down your neck, leaving wet kisses in its wake. You can feel his cock hardening against your thigh.

Daveed grips your waist tighter, rubbing his cock against you. He lifts you up and you wrap your legs around him as he carries you to your bedroom. Y

You two had been together for several months and knew you were ready to make the next move.

He dropped you on the bed, relishing in your sweet giggles. He was more than excited that were comfortable with letting him go this far. He pulled off your panties and jeans, then went for your bra and shirt.

You moaned as Daveed started sucking on one nipple and rolling the other between his fingers. 

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”, he asked 

“Of course I am”

He pinched your nipple, enjoying the way you were reacting to him. When you began to reach your core, you grew nervous. He kissed your clit, which you welcomed.

“Daveed”, you moaned

He sucked your clit softly and you rolled your hips against him. You felt his tongue lap at your center before he pushed it in. You immediately squeezed your thighs shut and pushed him away.

Daveed back away, confused and shocked.

“(Y/N/N), you alright?”

You sat in silence, bringing your knees to your face. You wanted nothing more than to hide from him. 

“You can talk to me. I’m not–”

“I’m a virgin”, you blurted out

There was another moment of silence.

“This is your first time?”, he asked as he sat next to you

“Yeah”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. I was nervous about my first time too”

You looked up at him. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around you.

“We can continue. I just thought that you should know before we went any further”

He kissed your shoulder and went back between your legs. He took his time bringing you from one orgasm to another until you were ready.

Daveed eyed you carefully before slowly sliding himself into your dripping core. The feeling was completely new to you. His lips were on yours the second he bottomed out. He stilled inside you until you told him it was okay to move.

Within minutes of you adjusting, he had you begging for more.

“Please”

“Please what baby?”, he smirked 

“Go faster. I can take it”

He thrusted into you as hard as he could. He loved the feeling of you under him begging for more. 

“I’m so close”, you cried out

He knew he was too. He let you cum on his cock before pulling himself out and stroking himself until he came all over your stomach.

He fell on the open space next to you, listening to your breathing even out as he dozed off right next to you.


	5. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

You never even left the party. You had been teasing you boyfriend for most of the night, promising him a good time when you finally returned home. When you told him it time to leave, he nearly ran to the bedroom to grab your jackets so you could leave.

You followed suit, about to put your coat on when he heard the door lock behind you. 

Daveed gave you a devious smirk as he made his way to you, capturing your lips with his.  He pressed you against the wall, squeezing your hips to keep you in place. 

“Do I really need to wait to get until we get back home?”, he whined

“Yes”

“No one will hear us if you can keep quiet”, he grinned as he sucked your spot on your neck

Your resolve was quickly fading.

“We…I…okay. Fine”

His lips were on yours again as he slipped his fingers into your panties, rubbing soft circles against your clit. 

“You’re soaked baby”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day too”

He pushed one finger into you, coating his finger so he could rub it against you clit again. You buried your face into his shoulder to silence your moans. 

“Can you lift your leg like last time”, he asked quietly

You smirked as you lifted your right leg and dropped your ankle on his shoulder. The last time you tried this position none of you lasted that long.

He kissed you once more moving his hand to push another finger inside your pussy and rub it on your clit again. You sighed into his mouth, feeling his soaked finger rubbing quick circles against you.

In all his excitement, Daveed when to do it again, but his soaked finger slipped and pressed into your ass. The tip of his finger had pushed into you and you stiffened.

“Babe…that’s not my clit”, you nearly shouted in pain

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to scream as he pulled his tip out.

“I’m so sorry”, he repeated over and over, “Do you want to sit down?”

The pain subsided a little, but not enough to make you want to stop.

“I think I’m good, but you need to take your time”

“Of course”, he looked away feeling a little embarrassed 

He laid you on the bed top examine your ass. 

“It’s fine you don’t have to… _oh_ ”

He softly ran his tongue against your ass in a figure eight motion, The throbbing had stopped and he was definitely helping. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer, pressing his tongue into your ass, not caring who heard you now.

As you rubbed your clit, you started to moan, not worried about if your friends heard you this time.


	6. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

The matinee was empty with the exception of you and Daveed sitting in the back of the theater. There was another couple sitting all the way up front. You were assigned to watch a French film for your class and soon realized it was failing to grab your attention.

Less than halfway through the film, you felt a hand slide up your skirt.

“Stop it”, you said before he could reach your panties

“I know you could care less about this movie”

“I need to watch this for class”

“Then why are you so wet?”, he grinned as he slipped two fingers in, “You don’t care about this damn movie”

You gripped the arms of the chair, trying to keep your composure, but your body betrayed you. Your pussy clenched around his fingers and he knew he had you. He rubbed your g spot, watching you arch your back and expose your neck.

He took the opportunity to bite your spot on your neck. He could feel himself filling out in his pants. Daveed got on his knees in front of you without removing his fingers so he could suck your clit.

You panicked as you looked around the theater. A part of you thought you would get caught, but that seemed to turn you on even more. He sucked harder and nearly moaned louder than the volume of the movie. You threw your hand over your mouth as you shook, letting your orgasm wash over you.

Daveed sat in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face as he licked his fingers clean. 

“Let’s have sex”, he simply stated

“This is a public place and you want to sex in the bathroom? Okay lets go”, you said you got out of your seat

You felt him grab your arm and pull you back.

“I’m saying let me fuck you right here”

You smiled as he pulled you back so you could sink down on his cock. As he slammed into you, you placed your hand over your mouth again knowing you were about to scream.


	7. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

You talked with Daveed about this for weeks. Your limbs were tied to each of the bed posts. He had every hole plugged except your mouth as he mercilessly sucked on your clit.

He had brought you to your fourth orgasm. You weren’t sure if your sensitive pussy could take anymore.

“I need you to fuck me”, you cried

Daveed smirked as he took the vibrator out, then pulled out the plug. He reached for the lube and the inflatable plug that sat near the edge of the bed.

“Are you positive you’re alright with this?”, he asked hesitantly

“Yes, I’m sure”

After covering the toy with lube, he slowly slides it in. He hits the pump twice and watches your reaction. You squirm a little and nod.

He squeezes the pump until it hits ten, You feel full like you’re at the brink. It’s not too much to handle, but at any moment you might break.

“Color?”

“Green”

Daveed slid into you and took his time. You moved your hips with his, until he lifts your hips, practically sitting them in your lap. The new angle had you ready to cum right there.

“Just like that, yeah, just like that keep going”, you moaned sweetly

You feel yourself nearing the edge. Every time he thrusts into you, he pushed against the toy, pushing it deeper into you.

He threw his head back as he thrusted harder. He came inside you before pulling out and sucking on your clit until you came.

He sat up with a satisfied grin as he wiped his cum off his chin and watched it drip out of you.


	8. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

Daveed wanted to surprise you for your birthday. He’s been away for work for three months and he jumped at the opportunity to be home for your special day. The second you woke up, he set his plan in action.

He made you breakfast, told you to pack, and whisked you away on a private jet. You had no idea where you were going, but three hours later you were still on the airplane and growing antsy.

“How much longer until we land?”, you asked, trying not to sound annoyed

“Just a few more hours. I swear”

He was feeling the same. He knew you would love the gift he had planned out for you, but getting there would take a little time.

“I have another idea for you birthday girl”

You eyed him quizzically as he took off both your seat belts and pulled you into a kiss.

“Wanna join the mile high club?”, he asked confidently

“You’re not already a member?”

He kissed your neck and squeezed you ass softly.

“Nope. I figured we could join it together”

You looked around for the other flight attendants, who were no where to be found before nodding your head and giving him a big smile.

He pulled you into the backroom that had a small bed in the middle. He pulled the skirt up to you waist and the top of your dress down your shoulders, leaving the dress in a bunch around your stomach. 

He pulled down his pants and boxers before kissing you and rubbing your pussy again.

“You can have me any you want birthday girl”

You were growing to love the nickname as you pushed him on the bed, rubbing your pussy against his cock. You were going to take your sweet time with him. Who knows how long you would be on the flight.

When you gasped from feeling him buck his hips against yours, he slides his tongue in your mouth. You fought for dominance and he let you have it. 

When you felt yourself dripping on his cock, you slammed yourself down on him, both of you moaning aloud. He kept his hands to himself, letting you control the pace. You moved fast against him, relishing in the feeling of having his cock in you after three months. Phone sex and video chat could only do so much.

You placed your hands on his chest, chasing your orgasm. When you shuddered and threw your head back, Daveed gripped your hips and met your thrusts as best as he could.

He loved watching you ride him, the way your breast would bounce, the way your mind grew foggy to a point where you would let him be in control.

“I’m…I’m almost there”, you groaned

He sat up with you still in his lap. The change in the angle bringing you closer than before.

When you looked down at him, he had a soft smile on his face, watching you in awe.

“I love you”, he managed to say, “I love you so much”

You felt tears burn your eyes as you managed to say it back. He kissed you as your orgasm to over. You pressed yourself against him, squeezing your eyes shut. The unshed tears spilled over on his shoulder.

Before you came down from your high, he flipped you over, attacking your neck with more kisses.

“We have so much more to do before we land in Paris baby”

“We’re going to Paris”, you cheered

“Dammit”, he groaned as you squeezed yourself around him


	9. Rafael x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael x reader smut

_“Come on (Y/N)”, he whispered in your ear, “I’ll be the 6 and you be the 9″  
_

_Rafael’s fingers slipped two fingers into your pussy. You bit back a moan at the table as all your friends kept the conversation going._

_Except Daveed, who threw you a knowing glance and smirk as you shifted under his gaze._

_He pushed his fingers in deeper, grinning at our reaction._

_“I’ll make it a night you won’t forget”_

Rafa threw you on the bed, smiling from ear to ear. You laid on the bed with hickeys all over your neck, your skirt was pushed up to you waist with your legs spread wide open. Your panties were no where in sight.

He eyed you carefully, thinking of what to do with you next. He made you move to the end of the bed with your head dangling off the edge and your knees bent.

“Lets play a game. Whoever can get the other to come first wins and has to do whatever they want them to. It doesn’t have to involve sex, but it’d be more fun that way”

“Okay, but we all know who the winner will be”

“Me”, you said in unison

“We’ll see about that (Y/N)”, he said as he pulled off his pants and boxers

Rafa cradled the back of your head, slowly sliding himself in your mouth. After a little resistance, you were able to fit all of him in your mouth. He took a breath and you knew it wouldn’t be long before he was fucking your mouth until he came.

You wrapped your arms around his waist while he rubbed his hands up and down your thighs. He finally reached your pussy and rubbed circles against your clit. He took his time until he felt you sucking harder. 

Sliding two fingers in made you moan around his cock, making his hips jerk forward. You caught your breath and kept going. After slipping in another finger, he curled them, hitting your g spot. 

You nearly stopped all together as your body tensed. Rafa smirked, thinking he had you. He leaned forward to softly suck your clit. You reveled in the feeling almost feeling yourself reach your climax until he pulled his hips away for you to breathe.

You slid his tip in your mouth and sucked as hard as you could. Just as you predicted, Rafa moaned and started to slowly fuck your mouth. The harder you sucked, the farther he pushed himself in. He lazily fingered you as he laid his head on your stomach.

His body began to shake as he came down your throat, body relaxing against yours. When he came down from his high, he pushed himself off up glaring at you.

“God dammit”, he groaned

“I told you”, you winked at him as you sat up on the bed

“What do you want me to do? The dishes for a week? Laundry?”

You thought for a moment, your pussy still wet from before.

“Or you could get on the bed, so I can ride your face”

Rafa grinned as he climbed on the bed and positioned himself under you. As you lowered yourself on to his face, you knew this was going to be a long night.


	10. Rafael x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael x reader smut

“Uno, uno out!”, Rafa yelled as he slammed his cards on the coffee table

“Dammit. Whose idea was it to play strip Uno again?”

“That would be you babe”

Rafa grinned from ear to ear as you sat on the floor in your underwear and bra. He was still fully clothed. He bit his lip as he starred directly at your cleavage.

“Show me those nice tits of yours”

“Rafa!”, you gasped

You slowly pulled off your bra and threw it at him. He pushed it off his lap and continued to stare as you dealt the cards. You felt good about your hand. Maybe this time you’ll get him to take something off. 

Rafa was had yet to put a card down. When you looked up, he tried to avert his gaze elsewhere. 

“Does this mean I win?”

“Yes”, he groaned 

His lips were on yours in a matter of seconds. He rubbed his cock against your leg as he trailed kisses down your neck. Your nipples were being rolled between his fingers.

Rafa pulled his pants down, then sat up, pulling you up with him. You straddled his lap while he kissed you fervently. You sank down on his lap and rubbed your clothed pussy against his cock.

He moaned in your mouth, wrapping his arms around your waist to control the speed. Rafa sucked on your neck as you neared your orgasm. There was no way for you to get any closer as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He dug his fingers into your hips and picked up the pace, but right before you could cum, he stopped moving.

“Let’s go upstairs”, he murmured against your lips, “I have something for you”

The grin on his face told you all you needed to know. You hopped off his lap and made your way upstairs with the game long forgotten.


	11. Rafael x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael x reader smut

Your friends all sat around you, laughing at the story your boyfriend had told them. You were barely paying attention. They talked, yet everything they said seemed so far away. All you could focus on was the dull vibration of the vibrator in your pussy and the glass plug that Rafa pushed into you before you lft your home.

Every once in a while, he would check in on you, then turn up the vibrations. When you were ready to cum, he would turn it down low.

“(Y/N). (Y/N)”, Daveed called, waving his hand in front of your face, “Are you alright?”

“Y..yeah. I’m good”

“You sure?”, he asked just as you felt Rafa’s hand graze our inner thigh

You let out a squeak and all eyes were on you.

“Umm…I..I’, fine. I swear. I’m gonna go to the bathroom”

You jumped up and practically ran with your boyfriend following behind you. The bathroom of the upscale club was complete with once sink, toilet, and a couch. Surprisingly, it was actually clean.

“That was quite a show you put on back there”, you heard behind you

“I’m sorry Raf–”

“What did you just call me?”, he sneered yanking you by your collar

“Sir. I’m sorry sir”

His hand made its way to your hair and he yanked it hard. You wouldn’t dare let out a scream.

“You need to be taught a lesson”

He pulled you to the couch, forcing you down on your knees. He pulled his cock out, smacking you in the face with it.

“No cumming until we get home”

“Yes, sir”

You sank your mouth down on his cock, hitting the back of your throat just like he liked it. He turned up the toy as far as it could go, watching you struggle to keep him in your mouth. When you pulled away, he pressed his hips up, enjoying the way you gagged around him.

He grabbed your head and shoved himself inside you until you had time to adjust.

He groaned when his phone started to ring, “You better not stop”

He kept you still against his cock to keep it warm while he talked.

“Yeah…just making sure she’s alright..she’s good…we’ll be down in a minute”

He kept talking to who you assumed was Daveed. He smirked at you and pinched your nose. You gagged around him again, trying to figure out how to breathe. He let it go and you inhaled as much as you could only for him to do it a second time. You clenched around the toys, knowing you were on the brink, but he moved his hand.

When you inhaled, he was already off the phone. He grabbed your hand again, shoving himself down your throat until he came down your throat, You made sure to swallow all of him. 

He fixed his clothes and you whimpered at the toy still inside you. He left it on high. 

“If you can last until we get home, I’ll let you cum as much as you want”, he grinned as he sat you on the couch and spread your legs

He sucked your clit as hard as he could and you weren’t sure how much longer you would last. He pulled away when you were growing closer to cumming.

Rafa licked his lips. A part of him wanted to see you come undone, yet another part wanted to see if you could actually last. He slapped your pussy three times, enjoying the way your body trembled.

“Think you can handle that?”

When you continued to whimper, he slapped your cheek. It only stung a little, but it snapped you out of it.

“I can handle it sir”

“Good girl”, he smirked as he helped you up

You stumbled to the door in your heels, barely holding on, knowing you probably wouldn’t make it through the night. 


	12. Daveed x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x reader smut

Daveed starred at you, admiring his work. All four limbs were tied to the bed and a blindfold to complete the look. He slowly dipped two fingers into your dripping pussy. He chuckled, feeling your walls immediately squeeze around him. You made a sad attempt to squeeze your legs shut.

He gave a disapproving sigh before slapping your inner thigh as hard as he could.

“Fuck”, you moaned

He kept his fingers in place, kissing his way up your stomach and neck until he reached your ear.

“Only bad girls don’t get to cum, remember?”

You felt yourself still trying to push your body against his. After losing track after Daveed made you cum for the third or fourth time, you still somehow wanted more. 

“Please”, you managed to choke out as he rubbed his wet fingers against your clit

“What was that?”, he whispered in your ear

Between his soft voice and how sensitive you were, you felt like you were giving up any control you had left. You just wanted Daveed and he could have any way he wanted.

“Please”, you groaned, “Fuck me”

Daveed smirked against your neck, gently nipping your neck, and kissing your lips. He took off the blindfold and lifted your hips up. You watched him slowly sink into you. 

You needed so much more.

As if he read your mind, he slammed into you, nearly making you scream. Daveed bent over to give you another kiss. He knew he would end up finishing soon.

Unfortunately he pulled away from your lips, but he did stay close. It was only a matter of time before your felt your legs shake and a familiar heat spread through your body.

“Daddy”, you gasped, “I’m so close”

Daveed felt your pussy tighten around him as you came, making him cum soon after. He laid on top you, making no effort to move.

“Did…did you call me daddy?”, he grinned

“It was a slip of the tongue. Won’t ever happen again”

“Oh we’ll see”, he smirked as he slapped your pussy and made his way between your thighs again


	13. Daveed x Actress!Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x actress!Reader smut

You finally got home after another day on set. Daveed shouldn’t be home for another hour or so.

To your surprise his backpack was sitting by the couch and he was in the kitchen making dinner. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna be home yet?”, you asked as soon as you laid eyes on him

“Hi baby. How are you? How was your day?”, he mimicked 

“I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to see you until a little later”

You kissed his cheek and hugged him before asking how his day had been. You were both working on separate projects. Both of which required a lot of your time. 

“So how was it?”

Daveed quirked an eyebrow. Today marked your first time doing a sex scene with your co-star. You were so nervous when you left the house this morning, your stomach was in knots. 

“It was…awkward. At first, yeah. Having the camera and people around was so nerve wrecking. Could you imagine actually having sex with an audience”

Unbeknownst to you, Daveed shifted in his seat.

“Eric was a complete gentleman though. He made sure I was alright after every take. I think we had to do about fifteen. For fake sex, it was completely draining. It takes more work to fake it than to actually do it”

Daveed gripped his glass a little tighter as you went on and on about that one scene. Who the hell did Eric think he was? It wasn’t real and he was elated that he was a gentleman, but the thought of you having to do a sex scene with him drove him crazy.

“My shoulder and hip feel a little stiff”

“Why is that?”, he responded, feeling his shoulders tense

“It was pretty rough. That’s was one of the most enjoyable parts of the entire experience. Most of the positions we did were–”

Daveed picked you up from where you were standing and placed you on the counter. He gripped your hips, digging his fingers in to your sides. You didn’t dare move a muscle. His lips were immediately on your neck, biting you just under your ear.

His hands made their way up your shirt as he pulled your ass halfway off the counter. His mouth was a mere inch away from yours. Just when you thought you would feel him against you, he pulled away.

“You really thought you could just keep braggin’ about Eric, huh?”

“I wasn’t bragging about Eric. I was…”, you groaned, feeling him rub his cock against your pussy right through your leggings

Truth be told, Daveed was on your mind all day. The scenes felt familiar, but given that Daveed wasn’t the one you were fucking, you couldn’t help but think of him.

Any thought of that scene was a distant memory now. 

With his fingers making quick work of your clothing, you were becoming very compliant. You were on the counter in just your bra. You had so many ideas of what you wanted him to do to you.

He picked you up and led you to the couch. Daveed decided to lay on is back and position your pussy right above his face. You gasped as you felt the tip of his tongue rub circles against your clit. 

He held on to you as he tried to pull you closer. His hums of approval sent vibrations straight to your clit and you fell forward, face resting right above his waist. 

You could see his cock filling out the front of his jeans. You stroked him through the clothing, relishing in hearing him curse under his breath. After pulling it out, you decided to just start with the tip, sucking gently then getting a little rougher.

Daveed dug his fingers into your sides. The thought of finishing before you wasn’t an option. 

Slowly, you started taking more of him in. Whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you stroked with your hands. Daveed writhed under you. Feeling him react to what you were doing to him turned you on even more. 

When you were ready, you removed your hands and took him in all the way. His body stilled. You were already close from feeling his tongue and body rubbing against you. At this point you were grinding your hips against him, ready to chase your orgasm. 

Daveed thrusted his hips up, bottoming out in your mouth. You loosened your jaw so you could take him all in. He was being relentless from both ends. He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking as hard as he could with two fingers buried inside you. He was also fucking your mouth as rough as he could. 

You held on to him as your orgasm washed over you. You wanted to moan, but his cock was still hitting the back of your throat. 

Daveed moaned once he felt himself finish. His body trembled against yours. You rested your head on him, thinking you were finished until you felt him shift under you.

“We’re not done yet”, he grinned, “Have a long night ahead of us”

You felt him lift you off the couch and carry you to the bedroom. Maybe you should talk about work more often. 


	14. Rafael x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael x reader fluff

Finals would be the death of you. It wasn’t finals week yet, but it was the week before. Between the research papers, group presentations, and study groups, you were spiraling. 

On the way home, you sat in silence, mind reeling. Study group finished. Presentation tomorrow. The day after too…or was it two days after? Is it next week?

You sat in the parking lot of your home with your head resting against the steering wheel. This was too much. Did you really need this education? How mad would your family be if you just dropped out?

All of them. The answer was all of them.

You barely noticed your boyfriend standing next to your car door, knocking softly. The window was put down, car still running and you were a wreck.

“Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”, Rafa asked softly

You barely noticed the tears spilling down your cheeks, “Nothing. I’m fine”

He opened your car door and reached in to take the keys out of the ignition and roll up your window. Rafa takes your hand, gently pulling you into the apartment. 

“Come here, let me hold you, baby girl”

“I’m fine”

You were already in his arms, sobbing into his chest. He held you as tight as he could, not surprised at your reaction. You were buried under so much work and this was your senior year. 

“You don’t have anything to do tomorrow. Let’s spend the day together. Just the two of us. No work”

“How do you know that?”

“You told me this morning. Already have the day planned out for us. You deserve a stress free day. Then you can get back to studying”

You could felt like you weren’t drowning and you could finally breathe. Somehow whenever you were drowning, Rafa was always there pull you out and for that you were grateful. 


	15. Rafael x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael x reader fluff

“How much flour did we need again?”, you asked for the third time

“Two and a half cups baby”

Rafa checked that he had all the ingredients before he got to work. It was a simple ginger snap recipe that you loved, but never learned how to make. 

He already had the melted butter and eggs in one bowl. He started to mix it as he waited for you to measure out the flour. 

“This recipe isn’t a lot of work, y’know? You’ll be making this on your own in no time”, he smiled softly, “Maybe in the future we’ll teach it to our kids”

He mumbled the last part, but you heard every word. Taken aback, you dropped the bag of flour on the counter and it flew every where. You squeezed your eyes shut as tight as you could. It was all over the counter. All over your face. The floor. Some even got on Rafa.

He stopped his musings just as the bag hit the counter. He let out a soft laugh, pushing the bowl away from him. He grabbed a wet napkin and wiped as much flour off your face as he could.

Rafa didn’t dare move once he finished. 

“When were you going to tell me?”, he asked

“Soon, I guess. I didn’t know how to tell you”

“You can tell me now”

You nervously looked up at your husband. This wasn’t planned at all. You said you would wait for a little while, but things change. 

“I’m pregnant”

A soft smile spread across his face as he pulled you into a hug.

“Not too tight”

“I’m sorry. I…you’re pregnant”

“We said we would wait”

“It’s okay. We can do this”

You kissed your husband and somehow you knew everything would be alright. 


	16. Jasmine Cephas Jones x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine Cephas Jones x reader smut

“How was your day?”, Jazzy asked 

“It was a day. How is it fair that I get my work done in a timely fashion, yet I get assigned other people’s work because their too slow to finish it? Then I got yelled at because I didn’t finish  _their_ work on time”

“And you don’t even get a raise”, she sneered

“And I don’t even get a damn raise! I’ve been there for so long. Too long. I think…think I should quit”

You plopped down on the couch, laying on your back. Jazzy eyed you carefully before resting her head in the crook of your neck and wrapping her arms around your waist.

“If this isn’t the place for you, then I think you should find a place that appreciates you. A place that doesn’t force you to take on more work when you don’t need to”

You groaned quietly. What would you do while you searched for another job?

“You’ll find a new job baby. Any place would be lucky to have you. Fuck your boss”

You giggled at your girlfriend’s antics. She always had your back.

“Go on (Y/N/N). Say it”

“Fuck. My. Boss”, you laughed, “He doesn’t appreciate me!”

After a fit of laughs, the room fell silent. Jazzy sat up to get a good look at you.

“I appreciate you”, she bit her lip, rubbing your sides

“Show me”

Her lips immediately found yours. There was no sense of urgency. No need to rush when you had the rest of the weekend together. The skirt of your dress was pushed up to your waist just as she started nibbling on your neck. 

You grabbed her hips as she pressed her thigh between your legs in hopes of getting more friction. She grinned, watching you arch your back as you dug your fingers into her hips. 

A moan escaped your lips as Jasmine pulled the top of your dress down. She marveled at how pliant you had become in just a matter of minutes. She kissed you from the middle of your breast to your panties. 

“Jaz”, you groaned

She rubbed the tip of her nose against your panties. After throwing them across the room, she wrapped her arms around your thighs, pulling you closer to her face.

You could feel her wrapping her lips around your clit, sucking gently. Every terrible memory from this past week had since faded. The only thing that mattered at the moment was your girlfriend, who managed to work two fingers inside your dripping core. 

Her grip on your thigh tightened as she sucked harder and roughly rubbed wide circles against your g spot.

You squeezed the cushions, feeling your orgasm grow near. She kissed her way up to your ear, pressing the palm of her hand against your clit. You squeezed your eyes shut, knowing it wouldn’t take much to get you to cum.

“You hear that baby?”, she asked, giving off a smug grin, “I can hear how fucking wet you are”

Feeling her body pressed against yours and her soft moans as she grinded against your thigh was enough to send you over the edge. You came, squeezing your pussy around her fingers.

When you came down from your high, she pulled her fingers out and put both of them in her mouth.

“You taste sweet as always”

You blushed as she rubbed her fingers against your sensitive clit again.

“Let’s go to the bedroom”, you grinned, “I want to show you how much I appreciate you”

She happily jumped off the couch with you following close behind. 


	17. Rafael x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael Casal x Reader fluff

“What are you doing here?”, you groaned

Rafa stood at your front door, looking as exhausted as you did. You were moving for another job opportunity and he’s been acting funny ever since.

“You’re leaving tomorrow. Just wanted to say goodbye”

“You could have done that yesterday or when you saw me this afternoon. Guess you were too busy being an ass to get it out”

Rafa stepped into your apartment. There were no traces of you left. All the memories you shared disappeared as if it never existed in the first place. To say he would miss you would be an understatement.

“Do you need help packing?”

He couldn’t even look you in the eye at this point. He didn’t want to go through not getting to see you everyday.

“Sure”

Without another word, you walked back to your bedroom and Rafa followed suit. He quietly helped fold your clothes. Every once in a while, he would mumble something under his breath. It stopped when he pulled a shirt out of the pile that looked very familiar.

“Oh hell no”, he snapped, “You are not taking this with you”

You looked up to see him holding you’re favorite shirt. Rafa spent the night as usual and he left it behind. He’s seen you in it on plenty of occasions and he never thought of asking for it back. He loved seeing you in it.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you not here me the first time? You are not taking this with you. Fuck outta here”

You tilted your head to side, wondering it Rafa hit his head on the way over. That shirt was coming with you one way or the other. You knew that leaving meant that you wouldn’t see him as much as you hoped. You always thought you would stay here, finally tell him how you felt, and start dating. The story writes itself. In the end, you always knew you would end up with Rafa. 

“I’m taking that shirt with me whether you like it or not. It’s mine”

“Since when (Y/N/N)?”, he shouted

“Since you were irresponsible enough to leave it behind like you do with most of your shit!”, you shouted back

“Oh I’m the one that’s irresponsible?”

“Umm, yeah”, you simply stated, “There’s a lot of stuff that you leave around my apartment and now that I’m leaving it’s a problem”

“Give it all back then. I don’t want you taking it with you”

Rafa looked defeated the second the statement left his mouth. He threw the shirt the bed. You were face to face with Rafa. You had no recollection of how you got so close to him in the first place. 

“Fine, I don’t want it then”

“Fine”, he sneered

He looked down at you. Tears were threatening to spill over and you bit your lip to keep it from trembling. His eyes landed on your lips again. He caught you staring at his. You quickly looked away from his gaze. For once, he was at a loss for words. It would be easier to tell you than show you.

Rafa placed his hand on you waist and used the other to cup your cheek. He placed a gentle kiss on your lips, gauging your reaction. When you leaned in again, the kiss was anything but gentle. 

You made out on the pile of clothes on your bed, trying to convey all the feelings you felt over the years. When you finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours.

“I know you have to leave and it’s selfish for me to want you to stay”

“It’s not like I can’t come back home or you can’t visit me. You say that like I’m joining a cult or something”

You both laughed as he rolled off of you and took your hand in his. At the end of the day, he knew you two would be alright. 


	18. Daveed x Little!Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed x little!reader

The end of the semester was approaching quicker than you had hoped. Everything seemed to be piling up. Assignments were due, you were in multiple group projects, and work was going to be the death of you. You needed to breathe, but life wouldn’t let you. 

You stepped into the home you shared with your boyfriend. All you could think of was falling into your bed to get some rest, then your stomach grumbled. You were at a loss. The answer seemed so simple, yet you had so much running through your mind you couldn’t make a decision.

Your hands were beginning to tremble as you took in a labored breath. In your mind, you tried to convince yourself that you would be fine, then the tears started to fall. Everything seemed so far away, you never heard the footsteps getting closer.

“Baby?”

Daveed stood in front of you, taking in the desperate look on your face. You barely paid any attention to him.

“Can you tell me what happened?”, he asked as he took a step towards you

As he took in your silence, he wrapped his arms around you and you sobbed into his shoulder.

“Can I pick you up?”

You tapped his shoulder twice for yes. Soon, you were on the couch, still in his arms. You buried your face in the crook of his neck. Daveed gently placed kisses all over your face until the tears stopped. He always knew what to do in situations such as this. He just hasn’t needed to do it in a while. 

“I’ve missed you baby girl. Haven’t seen you in a while”

You knew that statement had a double meaning. The stress and work have been piling up, all while you fought off going into little space. You had a lot to do and this certainly wasn’t going to help.

He rubbed your back as he said softly, “What do you want to do tonight?”

He waited for your answer as he ran his fingers through your hair. You stomach grumbled as you shifted in his lap.

“How about a bath and some food? We can watch some cartoons until it’s time for bed. That sound good?”

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if you slip just a little. It would be a lie to say you didn’t miss this.

Daveed smiled when he felt you tap his shoulder twice again. He was surprised that you had been avoiding this for so long. It didn’t take long for him to get into the rhythm of things and become your caregiver. Whenever the semester started, you always seemed to forget to do simple things such as taking a break. You always ended up overworking yourself or forgetting to eat.

You sat on the bed, eating your goldfish out of your favorite container and humming as you watched him run your bath water. His ears perked up at you humming Rubber Duckie from Sesame Street. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory of you screaming with excitement when you found the video. He filled the bath with your favorite bubbles before calling you into the bathroom.

Some of your anxiety began to fade away as you sank into the tub. You played with the bubbles quietly, picking some up in your hand and blowing them in Daveed’s face. He felt his heart warm, hearing you giggle. 

Next thing he knew, bubbles were in his hair as you tried to make him crown. All it did was leave his hair soaked, but he didn’t mind at all. Soon, you washed up and ate your dinner.

The rest of night was as worry free as it could get given that Daveed made the decisions for you for the time being. It was endearing to you that he always knew what to do when you were having moments of uncertainty.

As you rested your head on his chest, watching Paw Patrol, the weight of the world fell off your shoulders. You could finally breathe.

 

 


	19. Rafael x Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael x reader smut

“Get over here baby”, Rafa growled as he undid his tie

You hesitated to do what he asked. If you didn’t go to him, his punishment would be so much worse and Rafa could get pretty creative. 

“Don’t make me ask you again”, he said with a voice that was uncharacteristically soft

He slowly stepped towards him, watching as he took his spot in the middle of the couch. As soon as you were in front of him, he pulled you panties off and tossed them to the side. 

“You know what to do. You get fifteen and I need to hear you count or I start all over. Got it?”

“Can’t you use your hand?”

“You know I can’t. The last time I used it, you were practically cumming by he third hit. It’s not a punishment if you enjoy it  _that_  much” 

Rafa twirled the paddle in his hand, a small grin on his face. You felt him pushing your skirt up to your waist after you bent over is thighs. 

“What am I punishing you for pet?”

“For teasing you all night when you told me not to”

The first strike came as a surprise, yet it didn’t hurt as much as you expected.

“One”

Another one came.

“Two”

Another. 

“Three”

The next two came and hit the top of your thighs. You let out a small scream, then counting aloud as if it would stop the stinging. By the time you got to fifteen you were exhausted with a few tears in your eyes. Rafa sat you up, making you straddle his thighs. He pulled you in for a kiss as he wiped away your tears.

“You did great baby”, he cooed softly

He slid into you with ease. In spite of the pain you felt on your butt and upper thighs, you found yourself shamelessly riding him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in for another dominating kiss. His strokes became rougher and you were so close to finding your release.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you came, seeing stars behind your eyelids. You felt Rafa spill inside you, softly shaking underneath.

Rafa helped you step out the shower and into the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and he lit a few of your favorite candles. He instructed you to lay on your back. He was careful as he rubbed the cream on your butt and upper thighs.

“How was it?”, he asked as his hands ventured to your lower back

“I didn’t hate it too much, but for future reference, can we try another punishment?”

“Of course baby”

He rubbed your shoulders and you felt yourself sinking into the bed. He kissed up and down your back as you began to fall asleep. Rafa rolled onto his side, pulling you into his arms. You buried your face in the crook of his neck finally at peace.


	20. Daveed x Reader

“Finally”, you groaned

You made it home from work and it began to pour. Of course you had no umbrella. Half way through your day, your period started in the middle of a meeting. You could feel your cramps worsening as you made your way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, some pain killers, and food, you felt a  _little_  better. You were curled up on the couch with a blanket when you heard the front door open. Daveed walked in, eyeing your form buried under the blanket.

He quietly took off his shoes and climbed behind you on the couch. You felt his arm wrap around your waist as he pulled you closer. You were even warmer pressed against him.

“Bad day?”

“You could say that”

“Was it your boss?”

“No”

He kissed your cheek softly. Right in front of you on the coffee table was a bag over flowing with chocolate of all types.

“Do you really need all that candy?”

Daveed cracked a smile as he reached over you to grab a Hershey’s kiss. When you grew quiet again, he was worried until it dawned on him. 

“You’re on your–”

“Yeah”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Already ate”

“Without me”, he gasped, “Where’s the loyalty (Y/N/N)”

You giggled as you rolled over to face him.

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. I could never be mad at you”

He pulled you in for a kiss and you happily obliged. You really didn’t need much from him. Daveed would gladly give you our space if you needed it.

“Can you just stay here with me?”

Daveed grinned as he wrapped his arm around you again. You rested your head on his chest, allowing the rain to lull you to sleep. 


	21. Daveed x Rafael x Reader fluff

You managed to make it home before the slight drizzle turned into a roaring thunderstorm. By the time you got your shoes off, the rain was already pouring and the wind was at full speed. The rain was one thing, but the wind and thunder always added another dimension to it.

You walked through the house ready to change your clothes when you realized you were all by yourself. Your boyfriends had yet to make it home. You weren’t that scared, but you always felt safer when they were home with you. It also helped to know that they were alright.

‘ _You’re an adult. You’ve got this’_ , you lied to yourself

The first clap of thunder almost made your heart leap out of your chest. Thunderstorms were the worst. So many things could happen. The possibilities were endless. What if the the power goes out? What if there’s a flood? What if–

Another clap of thunder nearly made you scream. You tried to keep your breathing under control. All you could do for now was charge your phone and call your boyfriends. 

This is why you hated being alone.

As you sat down to charge your phone, you wrapped a blanket around you. Your next thought was to get a flashlight just in case the power went out. You contemplated getting off the bed when another roll of thunder shook you to your core. Then, the power went out. 

You phone never held its charge and died as soon as the power cut off. All you could hear was the sound of the rain and your breathing. 

This is why you hated thunderstorms. 

Fearing sitting in the dark, you pushed yourself from off the bed and felt your way around the room to find the door. You made it to the hall and tried to get a feel for the steps. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to put the candles and flashlights in the basement deserved a kick in the shins. 

Just as your foot reached the final step, you heard the thunder again and the front door flew open. This time you screamed. 

Rafa and Daveed stood in front of you, taking in your panicked expression. They tried to get home as fast as they could when they saw the severe thunderstorm warning. 

“(Y/N), it’s just us”, Daveed reassured you

He threw the umbrella on the ground and pulled you into a hug. Rafa followed suit.

“I’m surprised you even made it down the steps”, Rafa chuckled, “Last time you wouldn’t even leave the bedroom”

“I couldn’t just sit in the dark”, you pointed out

“That’s the complete opposite of what you said last time”

“Let’s not bring that up again”, Daveed chided

“I might not be able to see, but I can feel you both glaring at me”

The three of you went downstairs to get the flashlights and extra blankets. 

“Let’s stay in the living room tonight”, Rafa said as he dumped all the blankets and pillows on the couch, “Everything we need is easier to get to from here”

“Okay”, you quietly mumbled

Daveed wrapped his arms around you as he stood behind you while Rafa made the couch more comfortable for the three of you.

“Done”, he grinned as he lit the last flashlight then jumped on the couch

You leaned back against Rafa. Daveed wrapped his arms around you and rested his head against your chest. As you got comfortable on the couch, the rain and thunder began to slowly fade as your boyfriends quietly talked to you about their new projects.

This is why thunderstorms were manageable. 


End file.
